


A True Blue Spectacle

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Jack's thoughts during a certain scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 191. Prompt from [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #204-M is for Miracle! Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 10, 2011

Jack isn’t sure if he should be proud or not.

The girl who’d never killed a spider has just taken out a military helicopter with a flame-thrower and then turned to him with the same adorable grin that had haunted far too many of his nights since he left the planet.

He remembers Davros taunting the Doctor about turning ordinary people into weapons; the guilt on the Doctor’s face.

All Jack can feel is joy that he gave Gwen the tools to stay alive. She’s beaten the Torchwood curse and that’s a miracle.

He’s got nothing to be ashamed of.  



End file.
